Teen titans sector B chapter 1
by AppleNation
Summary: The teen titans need help they cant protect the whole world by themselves so they are recruiting new members and putting them in to sectors for different states and Country's this This will be a series following not the actual Teen titans but one of those sectors.
1. Teen titans sector B

"Ok new recruits you will be sector B of the teen titans we are going to sector you in Manhattan. Now if you would all just step in to the buss I will take you down to the Manhattan T tower." Robin smirked as he looked at the new recruits. They all stepped in to the buss and robin got in to the driver's seat. As he began to drive he pressed a button that sent a video profile of each of the new recruits to Cyborg to update him.

Cyborg receives the video and starts to play it the other titans gather round to see the new recruits. The video starts to play. The narrator introduces the first recruit. A fifteen year old girl steps in to the center of the screen she had jet black shoulder length hair the tips of her fringe were dyed white and her fringe covered one of her eyes she was wearing black combat boots and a short skirt that puffed out at the waist and came down to the top of her knees her large red bow on the side of her head

"First up bow a ghost who died at the age of 15 and is stuck in a form of limbo she can turn in to a physical and non physical form but no matter who form she is in she still has her big red bow on her head. She can go through walls move things with her mind and posse's people and animals. Next up flare and sparks." two fifteen year old people stepped out to center screen both had hair that looked like fire the boy had short spiked up hair and the girl had long hair down to her waist she was wearing a long dress that came down passed her feet and across the floor. The boy was wearing tight skinny jeans and a black T-shirt also wearing combat boots. "Sparks (mail) Flare (female) are a pair of teens who's love and passion for each other is the root of of their power when there together there fire powers are so strong they could burn down whole civilizations if they chose but when apart they wither and are not so strong. Next is Ghust." A fifteen year old boy stepped in to the screen he was wearing a baggy top and trousers that were a aqua blue he had bright white hair that is constantly swepped to one side like the wind is always blowing it. "Ghust is a young teen with the amazing power to create tornadoes and extreme winds he uses these winds to lift him from the floor giving him the ability to fly. "And last but not least is Aqua." A girl in a blue belly top and blue short shorts walked in to the center of the screen she had long brown hair that went down to her waist she also was wearing blue trainers. "Aqua is a young teenager who comes across as a average person on land but once under water turners in to a mermaid she can control water in both forms she can also freeze and boil it. That is it for all thank you for watching." Raven smirks.

"I hope Robin is doing a good job showing them the ropes the last thing we need is more screw ups." She looks over at beast boy who is drinking milk from the bottle and eating tofu with his hands. God help us. She thinks to herself.

Robin and the new recruits walk in to the Manhattan T tower it was almost identical to the Gotham one. The recruits are just behind him bringing in there luggage bow puts down her two black suitcases and sits on the couch she looks nervously out of the window. Flear and Sparks were making out didn't really notice anything going on around them. Robin put his hands imbetween there faces and pried them apart. "If you two can come up for air for a brief second just so I can explain things. So this is your new home everything hear belongs to you from the couch to the fridge all yours you all have your own room apart from flare and Sparks who choose to shire."He looked back at them and they were making out again. "Hey love birds listen!" Ghust and Aqua giggled and lent up against the kitchen counter. Flear and Sparks both pulled away from each other and looked back at Robin. "Thank you he exclaimed any way moving on you all know your duties as titans hear are your titan phones."He handed each one of them there phone they all excitedly took there phones from him apart from Bow who just sat there looking out of the window and slowly took it from him "Well I think I'm done." Just as he was about to finish his sentence a alarm went "Titans go!" Robin shouted enthusiastically. Bow and Ghust flew off Flare and Sparks both turned in to clouds of smoke and flew out Aqua jumped out of the window in to the surrounding lake and swam extremely quickly in to a stream leading in to town. Robin sat back on the couch and watched them from the TV. They all assembled in the middle of town where a huge blob like thing was destroying the town and eating cars and people whole

"This ones on me." Bow said turning in to her non physical form what looked just like her but she had no legs or bottom part of her dress it what a ghost like tail with the same lacy pattern as her dress so it fitted in with the top part of her boddy. She flew in to it but just came out the other side. "It has no soul I cant posses it!" she screams to the others. Flare and Sparks hold hands and the hands that there not holding they simontaniosly hold out. Then all of a sudden the creator explodes from the inside out. They all look at each other in relief in till they notice the parts of the exploded creature moving across the floor and forming back together in to one again. It then smacks Ghust in to a building knocking him clean out. Aqua runs up to the beast and begins to try and freeze the water in its body

"Take that you strange beast!" She shouts as she begins to freeze it. It is now completely frozen they all just stand there watching it then it did the obvious and broke out of the ice. Aqua screamed as it grew a arm and tried to hit her luckily she jumped over it. Bow hatched an idea "Flare Sparks explode him Aqua you freeze the peaces I will take it from there!" she screamed at them from the other side of the beast. They did as she commanded. After they had completed the task she used her mind to crush each and every individual peace in to tiny peaces.

"There in no way in hell that all those pieces can repair "Ghust woke up and rubbed his head

"Maybe not but that's not" he stopped there and pointed in to the distance where there was tones more destroying the city.

Ahhhh crap they all say simultaneously they all look worrying and mortified at the beasts apart from bow who fly's up in to the air and notices there all coming out of a large abandon factory "Over there!" Bow shouts and points to the factory.

They all assemble outside of the factory. Ghust peeks around the gate there is about five blobs around the building "There is five outside the building alone we don't know how a many are in side if anything we need the element of surprise."Aqua was about to say something when they all noticed a picture off a man on all off the large screens and projected on to all the signs in town. A short string Scottish man hobbles around the screen

"People of Manhattan listen up. I am your new leader now and if you want to disobey well then go ahead I have my carjeras and the stand by ho what are carjeras you may ask well look out of a window or just down the street. Now people of Manhattan bow down before me for I am your leader now!"

"ok that is just whack" Flare said looking horrified at the pictures.

"Listen we have to focus , bow you got any ideas" Ghust said looking hopeful. She looks around "we could sneak in the sewer or go Santa style and hop down the chimney that's all I can think off"

"actually if you don't mind me saying there was another way behind the building there was a small hatch we would need to crouch but it looks like it would lead us to where we want to go." They all looked at her confused "uh umm...ok we'll do that" sparks said still looking shocked she is not the smartest one so her saying that was quite a shock. They all sneak round to the back dodging a few close in counters with some carjeras .As they made there way in to the back of the building they noticed the man hobbling around on a ledge in the building next to a large machine producing millions of the creatures Ghust turned to the rest of the group.

"Right Aqua and Bow you go to the machine and try to shut it down and me Flare and Sparks will take down the Irish guy." Aqua giggled. Oh my god, why aqua. Bow thought to herself but kept it to herself Bow and Aqua ran off to the machine.

"Hey you greased up Irish guy" flare shouted at the short hobbling man.

"greased up?" Sparks said looking confused. "yha all greased up and what not." Sparks and Ghust look at her confused but that was quickly interrupted by about five of the creatures cornering them Flare exploded one of them but it reformed as expected. She keped exploding them trying to hold them back long enough for the girls to do something. Ghust jumped inside one if them and exploded them with wind from the inside. Sparks just stood there looking helpless. Flare screamed as one of the creatures slammed her against a wall. Sparks ran up to her to see if she was ok but she was out cold. This made him so angry that he exploded ten of them on the spot but again they reformed .As Flare regained consciousness she just said.

"it's hopeless there just gunnu keep coming back. Fare Sparks and Ghust all huddled in the corner ready for there demise.

"Bow how do we turn this off how dose it work what do we do." Aqua said looking around the machine pressing buttons and pulling leavers Bow just looked at her sarcastically and said

"This is how it works." She ripped it to shreds with her mind

"Bow! You killed it we were only meant to turn it off now it will never marry a robot bride and have wonderful robot children and then realize that he doesn't love his wife any more and leave her and join a biker crew that he one day becomes the leader of and changes his name to Donday, but then one day his son comes to track him down but he still wants nothing to do with him so his son is so filled with rage that he sabotages his dads bike killing him in a fiery explosion ." Bow stands there looking worried"

Flare squeezes Sparks hand and sais "There was no way out now." But then all of a sudden they all just started to melt away Flare Ghust and Sparks looked confused "The girls must have shut down the machine." Ghust said enthusiastically

"well something like that" Bow said walking up the steps towards them with Aqua by her side. They all turned to look at the Scottish man He just smiled and jumped over the railing not predicting he would break his leg. They all looked over the railings at him and the man just laid there growing on the floor.

About five minutes later the police arrived to take him to prison.

All the titans made their way back to the T tower they all were so tire they fell on to the floor when they got in apart from Bow who can't get tired so she mannaged to notice Robin still sat on the couch. He stood up and just said .

"I think that proves you can all look after your selves he stepped over the titans and left." Bow smirked and sat down on a chair got out a book and just started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua walks in to the kitchen and opens the fridge and after quickly realizing there was nothing in there closed it. "Hey guys I think we should go by some food ooh some nice food." she sais as Sparks enters the room in nothing but his underwear and sits next to Flare putting his arm around her Bow looks up from her book

"Why."Bow sais looking confused forgetting that people have to eat. Ghust looks at Aqua.

"Agreed thets go get some food. Me and Aqua will go".

"Why can we not all go it will be a family day out." Bow doesn't look up from her book

"We are companions partners maybe but we are not family i would never consider myself family to." She looks around the room and then back to her book "You. Beside the last thing I want to do is spend my day traipsing round a supermarket for ours." Aqua just looks confused for a few seconds then jumps over the seat that Bow is in. Bow screeches as Aqua jumps over her. She then gets on her knees in front of Bow

"Pleas Bow come with us it will be fun and maybe we can be family we live together and have known each other for a long time I consider you family" Bow stands up from her seat.

"I told you we are not family" her eyes just turn jet black and she throws Aqua out of the window with her mind. The rest of the titans look horrified as bow walks back in to her room, then the rest of the titans flew out of the window after her .Aqua was just sat on the hill outside the tower resting her head on her knees.

"Honey are you ok." Flare says as she kneels down in front of her.

"she she through me out of a window she could have killed me and she wouldn't of cared she she wants me dead."Aqua burst in to tears Flare hugged her. Ghust flew back in to the tower and burst open Bows bedroom door.

"what the hell was that." Bow was stood in the corner of the room.

"Get out Ghust I'm only going to say it once get out now." Ghust approached her.

"I'm not leaving in till you tell me why you tried to kill Aqua."

"Well if I didn't someone would have look at her, HOW STUPID SHE IS!" Ghust looked horrified "

Bow!" he shouted as she flew up and out of the roof. Ghust just stood there horrified When Flare walked in

"Aqua is on the couch and Sparks has gone to get dressed where is Bow." Flare said looking around Ghust just walked out of the room and sat on the couch Flare followed him out and Sparks came out of his room and followed her "Ghust where s she". Still no reply he just looks out of the window blankly. "Umm Sparks we should go look for Bow." She said slowly looking confused. Flare and Sparks turned to clouds of smoke and flew out of the window. Aqua burst in to tears again and Ghust just sat there not moving he only thing you could see him do was blink and breathe.

"Bow!" Flare shouted from high up in the sky. "Where are you!" Sparks shouted from the ground as they both looked for her franticly high and low. Flare flew down next to Sparks and said "Where do you think she is".

"Hmmm if I knew don't you think would have told you by now".

"Why you gotta say it like that" she said looking at the floor.

"Aww babe I'm sorry I'm just upset about Bow is all" he said hugging her then kissing her on the lips. Then pulling away and looking at her whilst he carried on hugging her and said. "Your just so gorges" She blushed and looked at the ground whilst smiling.

"Oh we need to find Bow."She remembers not to get distracted in a serious moment. Sparks just nods his head

"so where do you think she might." he stopped noticing Bow sitting on top of a building crying he wouldn't have noticed but the storm gathering above her because she was feeling something said it all. Flare and Sparks flew up to see her

"Bow what is going o with you" Flare approached her and put her hand on Bow's shoulder. Bow turned around her whole eye still jet black but tears were running down her face "Honey what's up Bow didn't reply. "Honey if it's about the cottage cheese that I rubbed on your wall I'm sorry I just wanted to know what would happen." Flare then paused for a second pulled away then looked at her seriously. "Why did you do that to Aqua?" she asked wiping a tear off of Bows face. Bow looked up at Flare

"She called us family." Flare looked at her curiously. "All my family was taken away from me when I dyed everything I ever loved was" She started to cry again "And if I love her she will be taken to i just know it."

"Then why did you trough her out of a window?" Sparks asked looking confused

"I knew she would land in the water...I I was just so angry i knew that now that she had said it, it is only a matter of time." She started to bawl and dug her head in two Flare's shoulder. Flare pulled her up looked her in the eyes and said.

"Well I promise you we are not going anywhere but you have a very upset friend in their who would do anything for you and she thinks you tried to kill her so I think an apology is in order." Bow wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm smiled and nodded.

Bow Flare and Sparks walked to the T-tower as it came in to sit they noticed a huge mechanical Spider like thing climbing up the side of the building it stuck one of its arms in and grabbed Ghust and aqua they struggled but it was no use the metallic monster had more strength than they could ever gather together the machine then put them in a glass holder underneath it. "Aqua!" screamed Bow as she flew up to the machine Flare and Sparks just behind her. She started to hit the glass and then tried to go through it but both failed attempts to get in. The machine noticed the disturbance and tried to grab Bow but luckily she managed to dodge it, it then went for Flare and Sparks but they both dodged to. The mechanical spider chased them for almost half an hours but they managed to escape it's sight after a while. "She's gone she could be dead and she will go thinking I hate her"

"Bow you can't think of it like that we will save them I'm not sure how but we will" Bow nodded.

"Maybe if we can get back to the T-tower we can use the tracker to find out where they are" Flare nodded.

Sparks was on the computer tracking them down with Flare and Bow was in the living room walking around in the glass she picked up a peace and squeezed it in her hand she dropped the now blood covered glass sat down with her head on her knees and just started to weep I knew this would happen she thought to herself. Flare and Sparks walked in "We found them but their in Oregon so pack your things where going on a road trip" Bow just looked at him slightly creped out. As they all got in to the Minnie bus Bow looked at Flare

"Do you think they will be ok." She said looking worried. Flare looked at her reassuringly.

"they will be fine, I promise."Bow gave a half smile and got in to the bus.

After a long long drive they finally arrived in Oregon as they stepped out of the bus at the address they noticed it was a huge house but all the windows where boarded up they all approached the house with caution. Bow slammed the front door down and as soon as she did so a huge metallic arm flew through the corridor and grabbed her along with Flare and Sparks and then the door shut leaving the place looking untouched as if nothing had happened.

Bow woke up in chains she looked to her right and their was hundreds of tightens she looked to her left again hundreds of tightens all chained to the wall in this huge basement it was the same below and above it took her a while to realize that her sector was right next to her and that she was gagged along with the rest of the tightens. A rather large baled ban walked in with glasses and abit of stubble "At last!" he screamed at the wall "my collection is finally complete" he looked like he was about to weep with happiness. "All this hard work years and years and years of this day in and day out but now finally I have the perfect collection." he changed his tone of voice "well what are you going to do with them." He said talking to himself then changing his voice back "well I'm going to conceal them all in plastic of coerce killing them first." He once again changed his voice back to that strange tone "what a fabulous idea then you can keep them forever and ever in perfect condition." He changed his voice back to normal again. "Well that was the intention from the start" he looked the wall up and down. "Ok ok who first who first" he muttered to himself "yes yes you will do nicely." He picked out Aqua. Two mechanical arms came and lifted her out of place and securing her in one spot. The sound of her gagged screams enraged Bow. Her eyes turned black as she tried to brake out of the shackles using her powers but she was jolted with a huge electric shock for even trying. As the small but extremely powerful drill got closer to the back of Aqua's head and she started to scream louder something clicked inside of bow she started to use her powers again she was getting electrocuted again and again each zap more powerful than the last but she just carried on in till finally they broke off. She had completed the impossible she had done something none of the other titans were able to do she removed the gag from her mouth and crushed the drill with her mind. The man looked behind him at Bow "No no this simply can't be no no." He muttered to himself. "Go" he screamed two mechanical arms flew towards Bow. Her eyes still fully jet black with no expression on her face the two arms exploded and the man flew across the room. "The man let out a girlish whimper then said oh no I need to damage the merchandise, blades!" He screamed. Two blades flew straight at her. Again with the same expression on her face the two blades snapped from the machine and flew towards the man slicing him clean in half. She then turned around and exploded all of the shackles holding the titans in with her mind. As the titans fell from their places s he regained expression and turned to Aqua letting her down.

"You got this worked up over me I thought you hated me." She said with extreme happiness in her eyes

"Aqua I never want you to think that again the only reason why I said that is because everyone I ever loved has been taken away from me and I didn't want that to happen to you like it almost did today" Bow smiled as Aqua hugged her Robin tapped Bow on the shoulder. Bow pulled away from Aqua and looked at Robin.

"That was amazing I tell you what you come down to the Gotham T-tower in about an hour we have something for you." Robin then walked out. And a bunch of other titans gathered around her I wonder what it is she thought to herself.

It has now been an hour and Bow hasn't seen any of the other titans for a while she approaches the Gotham T-tower curiously. As she walks in Robin is there to greet her and lead her to the roof. Bow looks to her side and sees every single teen titans and justice league member filling the streets of Gotham. Robin walks up to her and puts a medal around her neck then he sais. "Bow we are not only hear to thank you for saving me but the whole of the teen titans we give you this meddle as a token of our appreciation for what you did today. Beast boy runs up to Bow and hands her a microphone. "anything you want to say Bow?" he asks. "Yha just one thing I could ant have done any of that without the power of knowing I had to save one of my." She pauses. "Family members was going to get killed the power of saving part of your family is the strongest power their is". Aqua beams a smile at her when she said it. END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
